Rarity's Dress Making Day
by danparker
Summary: For an upcoming Canterlot party, Rarity has decided to make 100 dresses for it. And she gets some unexpected help from a new pony.


Rarity's Dress Making Day

One morning at Carousel Boutique, Rarity woke up to start the new day. She got up as usual and got her breakfast. After that, she got out a set of drawings. "Ok," Rarity thought, "It's time to get started."

For an upcoming Cantelrot party, Rarity made the decision to make 100 beautiful dresses for it and she decided that she could do it in one day. "Well, I'll do it anyway," Rarity said, "Oh, Opal?" Rarity called out her pet cat, named Opaleacence. She responded at once, with an uninterested look on her face.

"Opal," Rarity said, "Be a dear and tell me how well I've done when I'm done with all the dresses." Opaleacence replied with a happy meow. "Now time to get started!" Rarity announced.

She first got out a lot of different kinds of fabric sheets, ranging from silk to wool to many other different kinds of Equestrian material. "Now, setting up time!" Rarity said.

She immediately got out 100 pony mannequins. "Dummies are now set," Rarity said, "No offense. And now the designs." She looked at her drawings. She had nearly 250 drawings of dressed. She decided to do the ones will work as opposed to those that will not work.

"All set!" Rarity said.

Within an hour, Rarity had 14 dresses completed. "That's that," she said, "Time to continue on." Just then Rarity heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Rarity announced in a singing tone of voice. She answered the door and met a pony she'd never met before. "Hello," the unicorn pony said, "I heard that you were doing a huge project today." "Why of course I am," Rarity replied, "I must get 100 dresses before tomorrow for the Canterlot party. Oh, and."

"My name is Dreamscope," the unicorn pony introduced herself.

"Hello, Dreamscope," Rarity said in delight, "Please come right in." Dreamscope entered Rarity's home. "Wow, I'm impressed," Dreamscope said, "Nice place, Rarity." Dreamscope admired Carousel Boutique.

"Ready to get started?" Rarity asked. "You bet!" replied Dreamscope. The two unicorns set to work immediately. "I'll decide which ones are good and which ones are way too silly," said Dreamscope.

"Good," agreed Rarity. After the two ponies got the first dress completed, Rarity asked, "So, Dreamscope, have you ever done dresses before?"

"No," answered Dreamscope, "This is the first time I'm really making dresses. Well, now we've just made one." "Oh," said Rarity. "But I have read books about making dresses," explained Dreamscope. "That's good then," said Rarity. "So let's make a decision of what to do next," said Dreamscope.

"Well, I am the master dress maker," Rarity said, "But if you say so. What do you want to do?" "Well," said Dreamscope, looking at two different drawings, "I was thinking that this dress is too goofy and this dress isn't that inspiring." "Ok," agreed Rarity, "So we're not going to do either one of them?"

"Actually," said Dreamscope, "Why don't we?" She drew a drawing. "Combine them into one." Dreamscope finished. Rarity looked at the new dress design. "Hmm," thought Rarity, "I've never thought of that. Make good uses of unusable designs."

"Thanks," said Dreamscope. The two unicorn ponies made the creative dress together and they were both happy with the results. "It looks good," said Rarity. "Sure does," agreed Dreamscope.

"Thanks a lot for the idea!" squealed Rarity. "No problem," said Dreamscope, "16 down and 84 to go." "Let's get started," said Rarity. "We've already started," chuckled Dreamscope.

The two unicorn ponies had a fun time making all of the dresses. Whenever they ran into a poorly designed dress, Dreamscope decided to just improve it rather than throw it away. Rarity was pleased.

They both laughed like old friends.

When the day ended, "The job is done!" Rarity sighed. The two ponies really did made 100 different kinds of dresses. "I need a long day off!" groaned Rarity, "I'm all sweaty!" "No kidding," Dreamscope said at the same time, "My brain hurts." The two unicorn ponies fell to the ground, exhausted. "Thanks for helping me, Dreamscope," Rairty said. "No problem," replied Dreamscope. The two ponies slept. "100," Dreamscope said, "Dresses."

The next morning, a delivery pony arrived. "I'm here to pick up the order of 100 dresses." He looked at both Rarity and Dreamscope still sleeping.

"Ok, I'll take them," the delivery pony said, "Ponies! Pick up!" More delivery ponies came in and took all 100 dresses away. "I'll talk to you two later," the delivery pony said.

Within minutes, all 100 dresses had been taken away and Rarity and Dreamscope continued sleeping on the floor.

3 hours later… "OH!" cried Rarity, waking up. "What's going on?" asked Dreamscope. "The deadline time!" cried Rarity. She immediately noticed that all the dresses are gone.

"They've came and picked them all up while we were still sleeping!" Rarity exclaimed, "Ok, I got to let them know that you helped me out yesterday!" She raced out of the door. "Um," Dreamscope said, puzzled, "All right."

An hour later, Rarity came back to Carousel Boutique and met up with Dreamscope, who was still there. "I did it!" exclaimed Rarity. "Huh?" Dreamscope replied.

"I let them know that you've helped me with the designs! That was close! I almost left you out!" "Well, thanks, Rarity," Dreamscope replied.

"I should be thanking you," Rarity said, "You helped me out a lot yesterday. It's the least I could do for you." "Oh, thanks," smiled Dreamscope, "Glad to help. Anyway, I must be off now. Goodbye, Rarity. Enjoy yourself."

"You, too, Dreamscope," Rarity replied, "Hope you can join me at the party!" "I'll do so," replied Dreamscope, leaving Carousel Boutique and heading off for home. "Thanks," smiled Rarity.

Just then, Opaleacence jumped onto Rarity, growling. "Oh, sorry, Opal," Rarity said, "I forgot to feed you this morning. Let me feed you now." So she did.


End file.
